


The Monte Rosa Heist

by AgentDeathblade



Series: Lupin IV [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Maya is Lupin's teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: Lupin plans a heist which he believes will bring him closer to his daughter. As long as no betrayals and surprises happen, everything has to go smoothly! ...right?
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Series: Lupin IV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720606
Kudos: 5





	The Monte Rosa Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is another addition to my little Lupin IV series. I hope it's good :)

_ Paris, France. _

The Lupins are checking in a hotel. The lobby has tall ceilings, a chandelier, extremely comfy couches--this was a pretty fancy hotel. Everyone checking in looked like they were living a luxurious life--then there’s Lupin with his usual blue jacket attire, and Maya, wearing a plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. 

“When you said ‘Hey Maya, I have a surprise!’ I thought you meant giving me a new laptop or phone or something. Not checking into a fancy hotel.” Maya whispered at her dad. 

“Relax, Maya. We can afford it.” Lupin whispers back. “Besides, only the best for my daughter!” 

Lupin and Maya finally make it to their room. It’s an apartment-like suite with a huge flatscreen TV in the living room, a tiny kitchen with a dining area, a separate bedroom, and a lovely view of the city. 

“Jesus Christ! This room is huge!” Maya is ecstatic about this. She’s never stayed in a hotel before, let alone in a fancy hotel where their room has a wonderful view of Paris. 

“Like I said, only the best for my daughter.” 

“Also dibs on sleeping on the couch!” Maya runs to the couch and lays her bags beside it.

“Why the couch?” Lupin enters the bedroom and places his stuff inside the closet.

“This is where the big TV is.” Maya gets the remote and starts to flicker through the channels. “Oh yeah! What about Uncle Jigen and Uncle Goemon? They were on the flight with us going here, but...they’re not here.” 

“They wanted to stay at our regular hideout.” Lupin replied back.

“ _ Regular _ hideout?” 

“It’s where we stay when we have a ‘job’ here, so...yes.” Lupin unties his necktie and hangs his jacket on a chair.

“Can we visit it?” 

“Soon. But we have something else to do.” Lupin looks at the mirror and fixes his messy hair. “We’re gonna steal something from a billionaire.” 

“What?” Maya’s interest and curiosity spike up. 

“We’re robbing John Henry Lamont.” Lupin tells his daughter.

Maya grabs her phone and looks him up online. “Alright. Let’s see what we have here.” She scrolls down, reading details on the guy. “A businessman. Owner of Lamont Hotels and Resorts--aren’t we  _ staying _ at a Lamont Hotel?” 

“Yup. So what? The man has good hotels. Anyway, we’re gonna pay him a little visit tomorrow night.” Lupin grabs a red jacket and a green jacket and shows them to his daughter. “Which one works better with my yellow tie?”

“The green one.” Maya said, without batting an eye at her dad. “What are we stealing from him? His entire business?” 

“How nostalgic.” Lupin says to himself while looking at the green jacket-yellow tie combo. 

Maya makes her voice louder. “Dad. What are we stealing from him?”

“He has something I really want, okay? And the reason why Fujiko isn’t with us is because I had her be the inside woman for this job.” Lupin grabs his laptop and turns it on. “She sent me the layout of Villa Rosa, aka Lamont’s mansion, last night.” Lupin shows his daughter the mansion’s layout. Maya studies the layout but a sense of doubt arises in her. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you want me to come with you?” Maya looks at her father, who was intently studying Lamont’s mansion. 

“Hm?” Lupin breaks out of his studying trance. “Of course! It would be the ultimate father-daughter bonding experience.” Lupin smiles at Maya. “Besides, Jigen and Goemon are on standby in case we need help, okay?” He gives his daughter a reassuring hug.

* * *

The next night arrives and the Lupins prepare for their first family heist. Lupin and Maya drive up to Villa Rosa. Jigen and Goemon are at a nearby cafe in case the Lupins need help. Lupin told them that this heist is to be carried out by him and his daughter. Lupin stops the car just a few kilometers away from Villa Rosa.

“Why’d you stop here?”

“If we drove up there, they’d notice us, right?” 

“Okay, you have a point, but dad, before we get out of this car, I have to ask you something.”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Wouldn’t a yellow tie and green jacket make you  _ very  _ conspicuous?”

“Hey! This has been my style for decades and it  _ works. _ ”

Lupin and Maya put on earpieces and microphones just in case they’d get separated during the heist. They get out of the car and off they go to their first family heist. They make it to the mansion and Lupin looks around if there are any guards. There aren’t.

“Okay, we do as we planned.” He holds Maya tightly and uses his watch’s grappling hook to swing them above the gates. Fortunately, the alarm and security systems didn’t go off.

“How come there were no alarms or anything when we went over the gate?”

“I asked Fujiko to disable them while she was inside.” Lupin said, tidying up his suit. 

“What did Aunt Fujiko do  _ exactly _ ?”

“You’re too young to know.” Lupin looks up and sees an open door in the patio, just like he planned with Fujiko. He holds Maya tightly again and the two of them swing up to the patio. 

“Don’t you think this is all too easy, dad?” Maya whispers to him, but Lupin doesn’t pay attention. The Lupins enter the room and turn on the lights only to be greeted with a group of men pointing  _ several  _ guns pointed towards them.

“What the hell is all this?!” Lupin is  _ livid.  _ He unarms himself so nothing can escalate and raises his hands. Maya follows suit, albeit weaponless. 

“Boss, we caught them!” One of the men said to a two way radio.

_ “Great! We’ll be on our way!”  _

_ “We’ll” be on our way?  _ Lupin groans. “I should’ve seen Fujiko’s betrayal coming from a mile away.” 

“Wait, you  _ should have  _ seen it coming?” 

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it, sweetie.” Lupin sighs and gives a small smile to his daughter.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opens and Lamont and Fujiko walk in, but Fujiko is greeted with a surprise.

“How  _ dare  _ you bring little Maya into this, Lupin?!” Fujiko yells at the thief. 

“I thought this could be a fun heist for the two of us! Then  _ you  _ had to ruin it with your greed!” Lupin yells back.

Everyone in the room, except Fujiko and the Lupins, are surprised with the argument. Not because of the actual argument taking place, but because grandson of the infamous Arsene Lupin has a daughter. 

“Excuse me, thanks to Ms. Mine here, the Monte Rosa diamond is safe from a thief like you.” Lamont says aloud, hoping to stop the fighting going on. It worked. Lupin looked at Lamont in confusion. 

“The Monte Rosa? I wasn’t gonna steal the Monte Rosa.” Lupin tells Lamont much to Lamont  _ and  _ Fujiko’s bewilderment too.

“You weren’t?” Fujiko was just making sure she heard Lupin right.

“Yeah! But here’s a tip for you, Lamont, Ms. Mine here might.” 

Lamont angrily looks at Fujiko and Fujiko backs away slowly and walks towards the Lupins. 

“What’s Monte Rosa?” Maya asked.

“One of the world’s most expensive diamonds. It’s worth over 50 million dollars. It’s called  _ Monte Rosa  _ because it’s naturally red.” Fujiko explains to her niece.

Lamont looks at Lupin. “But if you weren’t going to steal the Monte Rosa, what were you after for? Gold? Treasure? Money?”

“None of those.” Lupin answered back. “I’m here, because…” Lupin walks up to Lamont. “John Henry Lamont,” 

“Yes?”

“You sold me a rare vintage toy of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit online three weeks ago, but never gave it to me. I paid $15,0000 for that! And that doesn’t include shipping.I just came to take what’s rightfully mine.” Lupin explains calmly, but you can hear a bit of anger in his voice. 

“Oh. Well, I just forgot about that. Come on then, follow me to the basement.” Lamont gestures to Fujiko and the Lupins to follow him. 

They arrive at Lamont’s basement, which is filled with all kinds of games, toys, and knicknacks. Mixed with those knicknacks are priceless treasures and artifacts, among those artifacts is the Monte Rosa. While Lamont looks for the toy Lupin bought, the Lupins and Fujiko look around Lamont’s treasure trove. 

“Here’s the toy.” Lamont walks up to Lupin and hands him the toy that’s rightfully his. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

Lupin, Maya, and Fujiko leave the mansion and walk back to the car. Thankfully, Lamont is a pretty nice man and isn’t going to press charges against them. It wasn’t quite the heist Lupin planned for him and Maya, but at least, they were somewhat able to have an adventure together. Lupin looks at his daughter and hands her the toy.

“Happy birthday, Maya!” Lupin exclaims. 

“My birthday’s next week.” Maya is a bit confused, but very appreciative. 

“I know, I know. I got too excited and decided to give you your present early!” Lupin said happily

“But why did you buy her a vintage Oswald Rabbit toy?” Fujiko wants to know.

“I told him that rabbits are my favourite animals.” Maya said nonchalantly. 

“So, you went through all the trouble just to get Maya an expensive, vintage toy, huh?”

“Yup! I love her  **that** much.” Lupin starts up the car. “It’s just like how I go through all that trouble getting you jewels and treasures.”

“I guess you love me that much too, Lupin.” Fujiko blushes.

“I guess I do.” Lupin starts to drive to Fujiko’s hotel to drop her off. 

After a few minutes of driving and chatting, they reach Fujiko’s hotel building and she hops off the car.

“Before I forget, I left something on the backseat. Call it a birthday gift from me to Maya.” Fujiko winks at the Lupins and enters the hotel. 

Lupin and Maya exit the car to check what Fujiko left behind and to their surprise, the Monte Rosa is in their car. 

* * *

At Fujiko’s room, Fujiko looks at pictures of her and Maya on her phone and sighs to herself. 

“I guess I love her that much too.”


End file.
